Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main playable protagonist from Microsoft's sandbox video game series, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Steve vs Baldi (Completed) * Steve vs Captain America (Completed) * Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft) (Completed) * Steve? Vs Emmet (Completed) * Finn VS Steve (Completed) * Steve vs Heavy (Completed) * Steve (Minecraft) vs Iron Man (Completed) * Steve vs Jesse (Completed) * Kirito vs Steve (Completed) * Steve vs Link (Two Versions Completed) * Quote vs. Steve (Completed) * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario (Completed) * ROBLOXian Vs Steve (Completed) * Sackboy vs. Steve (Completed) * Minecraft Steve vs sonic (Completed) * Steve vs Villager (Completed) * Wolverine vs Steve (Completed) * Henry Stickmin Vs. Steve (Minecraft) (Completed) * Phineas Flynn vs. Steve (Completed) * Steve vs Link (Breath of the Wild) (Completed) * Peashooter vs Steve (Completed) ' * Terraria Guy vs Steve (Nearly completed) * Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype (Abandoned) * Steve VS Blockhead (Abandoned) * Maxwell vs. Steve (Abandoned) * Steve (Minecraft) VS Rarity (Abandoned) * Sans vs Minecraft Steve (Abandoned) * Steve vs Shovel Knight * Steve VS Henry Stickmin (Abandoned) * Steve VS Blocklander * Steve vs Dig Dug * Steve vs Dovahkiin * Steve vs Jonesy *Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft) In Creative Mode * 'Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve (Completed) * Creative Steve vs Madoka Kaname * Steve (Creative Mode) vs Maxwell (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Blocky character battle Royale (Completed) * Blocky Constructor Battle Royale (Completed) * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale * Terrain Manipulator Battle Royale * Link vs Kratos vs Steve (Minecraft) (Deleted) With Alex * The Dark Peasent and The Super Peasent vs Steve and Alex (Abandoned) With the Minecraft-verse * Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! (Abandoned) * Trunks vs Steve (Dragon Ball Z vs Minecraft) (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 12 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Inkling (Splatoon) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Default Skin (Fortnite) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * [[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] * Frisk (Undertale) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) With Alex * Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Steve * Alias: The Player * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Fisherman, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer, Shepherd, Librarian, Cartographer, Armorer, Weapon Smith, Tool Smith, Butcher, Leatherworker... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1" if dimensions were translated to the real world* ) * Weight: N/A Physicality * Incredible Strength * Capable of shattering solid stone and trees with bare fists * Highly Athletic * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Running Speed Skills * Skilled Survivalist & Hunter (able to survived harsher environments) * Monster Hunter/Slayer (kills hordes of monsters at daily basis) * Adequate Abillity with Melee Weapons (can trade blows with the Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither) * Master Archer (skilled at bow accurately kill a skeleton with an arrow from more than 50 meters) * Modest Enchanter & Alchemist (have a knowledge to craft bewing stand and enchanting table, and have a knowledge to augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses , and have a knowledge creating potions, splash potions and lingering potions by adding various ingredients to water bottles in a brewing stand) * Gifted Artist (have a mind of creativity that can masters concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) * Engineering Mastermind (have a mind of building complex circuits on advance level and unleashed his engineering skills on the problem) * Amazing Architect (ability to place blocks and change the terrain within minutes) * Gifted Farmer (ability to create farm mobs, exp, foods, blocks and items, and have a serious dedication) * Modest Fisherman (skilled fisher and tactical fisher, and able to collect a fish in a bucket) * Hardworker Miner (he mined all day and night, no joke, and mined in the deepest part of the world) * Shepherd (have a knowledge of taking care sheeps and harvest their wools) * Explorer & Cartographer (Explored every various biomes and draws maps) * Black Smith & Armorer & Weapon Smith & Tool Smith & Leatherworker (a maker, supplier, or repairer of weapons or armor, and dyes leather armor and horse armor) Powers and Abilities *Arrow Generation: As shown in the Survival Test, Steve can freely generate and shoot arrows at will. *Weather Control: Also in the Survival Test, Steve is capable of freely toggling rain on and off. *Summoning: In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could freely summon Humans, a now deleted mob, as much as he wanted. *Creation: As seen in Alpha, Steve is capable of creating activated Nether Portals out of nothing. *Teleportation: In the Pre-Classic, Steve was also able to teleport anywhere he wanted. Equipment/Weapons/Gear Weapon Set * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Sword * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Pickaxe * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Shovel * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Hoe * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Axe Other * Bow & Arrow * Armor Items * Crafting Table * TNT * Dispensers: Self-Perpetual Inventory, Makeshift Cannon/Turret * Firework Rocket * Redstone: All Purpose Natural Wonder Mineral * Map & Compass * Flint & Steel: Potent Flamethrower, Small Range * The Bucket: Made of indestructible material, inside apparently hammerspace, contains enough Water for small flood, heat resistant, carries Lava * Fire Charge * Iron Golems: Super Strength, Super Toughness * Snow Golems: Good for keeping foes on a distance * Mob Eggs * Potions * Splash Potions * Lingering Potions * Enchanted Book: Gives armor or weapons a certain buff (ie. fire damage, advantage against a certain type of damage/mob, increased attack and defence) * Ender Pearl: Ranged Teleportation, depends on throwing arm, teleportation consumes one whole Ender Pearl, chips away health * Shulker Shells allows for near infinite storage * Anvil: Really hurts when dropped onto enemies from above * Gravel * Sand * Honey block Totem of Undying *Instantly resurrects Steve after fatal damage if held in hand *Single-use item *Obtained multiple items ≈5 per Mansions from Evokers *Defeated 1 2 3 4 Evokers to get Totem of Undying (possibly 5 Evokers stated by OMGcraft) *Evokers does naturally generated to the Throne room, Large dining room, Conference room, and Map room. Observer *Sends redstone signals *Activates when detecting the placement or removal of adjacent blocks Structure Block *Can save and load structures and builds Elytra *Glider *Allows for gliding and flight / command */Kill: kill any player */gamemode */time set The Wither * Fires explosive Screaming Skulls * Capable of creating massive craters * Superhuman Strength * Can smash through obsidian walls * Super Toughness * Shrugs off TNT * Superhuman Resilience to Fire * Can inflict poison damage * Healing factor * Flight * Inhuman Health * Posseses more health than the Ender Dragon did * Immune to Arrows Feats * Has stormed enemy strongholds and braved both The Nether (hell) and the End dimensions. * Slew countless mobs, including the Ender Dragon and the Wither * With the right equipment, Steve can go toe to toe with the toughest mobs and win * Regularly spends days surviving the wilderness * Can construct almost anything. This can range from cities to models of entire countries *Can carry over 44 tons *Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car *Has been able to fly *Has died time and time again, coming back every time (the End Poem and the Minecraft: Story Mode episode, "A Journey's End", confirmed respawning as canon) *Can dig to the bedrock layer which is the bottom of the world *Can craft tools out of diamonds without special cutters or forges Weaknesses * Despite being able to lift an absurd amount of gear; Steve's physical strength in relationship to combat is not superhuman (Steve's combat skill being not a superhuman is fallacy because there's no indicative of combat skill for being generic character, he's just an avatar moving unrealistically but that's just inside the game, and yet with mixture of reality logic is more viable as he don't do the same as inside the game) **His physical strength in reality difference from the game: is there a held items are lacks of interaction in the game, damaging entities, those that doesn't increase your attack damage such as hoe, blaze rod, stick, arrow, tipped arrows and etcetera. He's able to generate the damage capable of pulvurizing one cubic meter of diamond block with his bare hands. Therefore it contradict each other's scaling, for example there was no attack damage difference between certain tools and all other tools, correspondingly between the stick and any tier of hoe, but mixed with real life logic the hoe and heavy weight blocks hurts more than a stick while the tipped arrows can be use as close range weapon and with a successful jab can cause an effect. * Still human underneath his armor ** Will die in lava if he cannot get out in time ** Can be crushed to death ** Can die from high falls ** Can die if he falls into the void; even in Creative Mode * Most weapons and armor break after a while * Can only carry a finite amount of weapons or tools ** Finite amount of spells, magic, potions, etc... * Armor, particles from status effects and weapons in hand can still be seen when invisible ** Even when empty-handed, armorless and void of status effects while invisible, Steve still makes noise when moving or performing certain actions Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Builder Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minecraft characters Category:Mojang characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers